Cosas de violadores
by Batman y Robin
Summary: El de la infaltable sonrisa estaba allí, Byakuran, sentado en un sillón y al lado leyendo un diario estaba Reborn, otro asesino, pero éste tenía pinta de que lo era, traje mafioso que se veía desde la punta de un cerro. En fin, tenía que pedirle un consejo a él, un experto violador. RebornxLambo & 10069.


Este fic no es plagio, soy Ricarda, lo quería poner aquí para compartir mis atrocidades con el mundo.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! NO me pertenece y no hago esto por fines de lucro o algo similar, sólo por entretención mía y de la gente que me leerá.

* * *

Byakuran Gesso, ese es nuestro hombre, alto, de ojos violeta, que tiene el pelo blanco y no era un anciano de sesenta años que cojeaba, es más, estaba en el apogeo de su vida sólo que su madre o era mutante o a Gesso le gusta meter la cabeza en cloro especial, tenía una sonrisa pepsodent que mataba pájaros de los árboles, también poseía una marca debajo de su ojo que estremecía hasta los muertos. Era simplemente el chico perfecto, y además era un asesino ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

No puede salir en esta serie si no es un asesino, hasta las hormigas son asesinas aquí, o si no, son personajes de rellenos mayoritariamente femeninos que son "las princesas" a salvar.

El de la infaltable sonrisa estaba allí, sentado en un sillón y al lado leyendo un diario estaba Reborn, otro asesino, pero éste tenía pinta de que lo era, traje mafioso que se veía desde la punta de un cerro, patillas matadoras, ojos afilados y actitud fría, los dos estaban en la misma sala, todos pensarían que se estarían matando, pero no, el Ex-Arcobaleno miraba el diario, podría estar ocurriendo el fin del mundo pero él no se movería hasta terminar lo que le interesa leer o fumarse un cigarro, luego diría "Oh mierda, es el fin del mundo", para luego, mirar hacia los lados buscando un par de cuernos y una cabellera negra, sí, buscando a la pobre e indefensa vaca. "Si me voy a morir, me muero follando, ven aquí vaca estúpida", sí, esa definitivamente sería su reacción.

—El diario debe de estar interesante ¿verdad? —sonríe.

Sólo hay silencio.

—Sólo digo, o sea, para llevar treinta minutos en la misma página…—volvió a sonreír.

Reborn alzó la vista sobre el diario, suspiró un poco, es verdad, había leído diez veces la misma noticia, pero tenía que aparentar ser un "mafioso ocupado", ningún mafioso era sexy si no parecía "ocupado" y desinteresado del mundo.

—¿A que has venido Byakuran? aparte de ver a Tsuna…claro…—susurra cansado buscando con la vista otro diario. Un cigarro, un algo, estaba que se estampaba la cabeza contra algún mueble del simple aburrimiento, no tenía a nadie que asesinar, hasta se había puesto "malvadamente" a quemar hormigas con una linterna hace unas horas atrás.

—Vine a conversar, por lo que me he enterado… eres bueno "sometiendo" a Lambo, en realidad, "sometiendo" gente~ —su sonrisa no abandona su rostro.

Reborn alzó una ceja —No quiero presumir, pero tengo hasta medallas de "domina vacas profesional" —rió con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Quiero dominar a alguien.

—Dominar, dícese de la palabra "violar", someter, complacerse sexualmente… ¿Quieres violarte a alguien, Willy Wonka?

—Prefiero que me digan L, ya sabes, ese tipo de "Death Note" —susurró riendo un poco el chico tomando su fiel bolsita de malvaviscos para echarse varios a la boca. —¿Qué tengo que hacer? mi objetivo es Mukuro-sexy-kun, pero de alguna u otra manera termino sólo con su pie marcado en mi trasero, he hecho muchas cosas… ¡Le di los mejores chocolates de todo el mercado, le traje a Justin Bieber, todos los chicos quieren a ese tipo! creo que esa fue mi peor idea, después de ese día puso una orden de alejamiento…

—Si algún amante mío me trajera a "Justin Bieber" no vive para contar la historia, eres afortunado…—sonrió con soberbia el asesino tomando un cigarro, un milagroso cigarro, aspiró la nicotina con exquisitez mirando al muchacho atragantarse con malvaviscos para quitar su frustración.

—Sé que en un futuro, que no es este claro, maté a unos cuantos de ustedes.

—Todos. —corrigió el mafioso serio dejando que una silueta de oscuridad se le formara por su refinado sombrero.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora soy como la Virgen María, pero medio homosexual, no sé si me explico, quiero consejos para hacer de Mukuro-kun mi esposa-amante-secuestrado-violado amor, lo que sea. —miró con un expresión algo suplicante mientras le ofrecía los esponjosos dulces al magnate.

—Primero que nada, no debes ofrecerle malvaviscos…

—¿No malvaviscos?

—No. —Espetó duro —Yo que recuerde… nunca le he dado un regalo a la vaca estúpida, aparte de buen sexo, claro, eso se lo regalo a montones —sonrió lujuriosamente mientras daba otra calada a lo que parecía un cigarro eterno.

Gesso era fuerte, por eso no se tiró melodramáticamente al piso cuando sintió el molesto humo en sus pulmones. —Tienes que amarrarlo…

—¿Y darle a comer malvavisco?

—Chico, tienes un problema.

—Oh~

—Mira, esta conversación se me está haciendo tediosa, somos aliados por ahora, no quiero meterle tiros a tus malvaviscos, has lo que te digo… ofrécele un trago con esta droga que te voy a entregar, estará conciente, pero su cuerpo se pondrá caliente, ya sabes, le entrara todo el "calor" y se le parará "la tienda de campaña", es la forma más fácil de follar con él por primera vez…

—¿Y luego comemos malvaviscos juntos?

—Byakuran, te estás buscando un tiro en la cabeza, uno muy feo... —rió suavemente el asesino de negro con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

—Sólo bromeo~—rió, aunque sí estaba pensando en usar un poco de malvaviscos, lo malvaviscos eran taaan eróticos y masculinos, oh vaya que sí. —¡Entonces tengo que… cogerlo con brutalidad, darle y darle!

—Exacto… ¿Qué crees que hago yo? Decirle: Oh lambo, eres tan bello y hermoso como una vaca en celo, tus ojos, tus ojos me derriten, ti amo, ti amo Lam- —Reborn dejó de hablar, dejó de respirar y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, luego, sentía que se moría, le estaba viniendo un ataque al corazón, convulsiones, de todo.

Sólo faltaba que se arrojara al piso, luego, después de toser un poco volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Qué sucedió, Reborn-kun?

—Se me había olvidado que si digo palabras cursis me muero. —se tocó la cara, cómo se le había olvidado ese importante detalle.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, Shamal me aconsejó no usarlas mucho, la palabra "T-I A-M-O" es una de las más peligrosas, más con la apocalíptica posibilidad de usarla con "Lambo" en la misma frase—suspiró. Maldita vaca, se las pagaría cuando llegara, por ponerlo de ejemplo casi se muere.

Sí, Reborn era tan pero tan macho, que se muere si dice muchas cursilerías a los hombres en especial.

El tiempo pasó, ambos hablaron de posiciones, de sonrisas, de palabras que se le podían decir mientras lo tomaban, ambos eran violadores, si violar fuera una profesión, ambos serían unos profesionales, ambos a su manera, porque muy en el fondo Byakuran era un violador tierno y que "profanaba" a su indefensa victima, dígase el Fruti-Humano alias cabeza de piña, con mucho, mucho amor.

En cambio Reborn… sí, sentía esa cosa llamada "amor". Pero para él sí que había que entrecerrar los ojos, doblar la cabeza, golpearte contra el piso y luego levantarte para notar las "súper" muestras de afecto que le regalaba al asesino bovino. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más cuando Lambo llegó a la casa, Reborn, lo ignoró olímpicamente leyendo por onceaba vez la noticia del diario, era tarde, así que sólo se fue hasta su habitación.

Y luego, para entregar el paquete desde roma entró otro ser, sí, el fruti-humano más sensual que había visto Willy Wonka alias L, era… Mukuro. Reborn sonrió sutilmente mientras se paraba de la mesa depositando con suavidad la droga en la mano del albino mientras abría la puerta de Lambo con una patada ninja.

—Vaca estúpida, por tu culpa casi muero, prepárate para quedar lisiado… —entró desabrochándose la corbata y cerrando con sutileza la puerta.

—¿Qué? —susurró incomprendido el chico de la camisa a manchas. —¿No me vas a violar, cierto? —retrocedía asustado Lambo, hoy era jueves, era su día libre.

Era su día libre. Y sí, lo último antes de escuchar sólo sublimes gemidos del muchacho de ojos verdes fue una queja dolorosa "Bastardo… era mi día libre", eso dijo. Pero el supuesto amor de Reborn no sabe de días libres, entre tanto, Mukuro miraba despectivamente al pobre e indefenso Byakuran, fue a la cocina sutilmente cuando vio que Mukuro caía agotado al sillón.

—¿Quieres jugo?

—Creo que no podré negarme esta vez…—sonrió nuevamente, estaba realmente agotado.

Definitivamente no sabía que le esperaba esa noche aquel sensual ilusionista, pero algo era completamente seguro, sería algo parecido o incluso más salvaje que lo de Lambo, al menos el bovino ya estaba acostumbrado, el fruti-chico no.

* * *

Amo esta endemoniada pareja, el RebornxLambo también se puede tratar con humor, digo yo. Cualquier critica es bien recibida.


End file.
